Ate's Revenge
by Stripedsplashing
Summary: Percy Jackson ruined everything she'd worked for, and now the Goddess of Destruction was out for revenge. Sequel to 'Demigod'.
1. Chapter 1

**Ate's Revenge: a sequel to '**_**Demigod'**_

**~by JanayOkay14**

**Prologue:**

_Percy Jackson._

The name was like bile in the mouth of Ate.

He had ruined her plans.

She could have placed a collective blame for her newfound troubles on all of camp-half blood, or narrowed it down to Percy, all his sidekicks, and that troublesome son of hers, Justin. But she didn't.

She blamed Percy, and he alone was the focus of her rage.

Years ago she had realized that it was a rare child of hers that could be steered the way she wanted them to go, and so she had begun to watch for one. When a young Pattie and Jeremy Bieber were gifted with the child of a kind (so they thought) goddess, they saw no way to refuse, despite the fact that it ruined their plans for the future.

And as the young boy grew, she had manipulated his life in such a way that he reached the goal she had hoped for: international star. From there, she had planned, she would entice him to use his powers to manipulate the army of devoted young girls at his beck and call.

Enter Percy Jackson (and Annabeth, but she liked to leave the girl out of it. It was the boy who had the smart mouth).

He had stolen her son away to Camp Half-blood, despite her best efforts to kill them all before they got there. And then, to her horror, he had discovered who his father was. And that was how he became god of Poetry and Fangirls, stepping into his mother's never-before-infringed-on-territory as Goddess of Infatuation. It was Aphrodite's territory too, but he gave her compliments, so she didn't mind.

In divine company, he sang with his father and shunned his mother. And that enraged her more than anything. She couldn't really blame _him_, because the swift and complete takeover of his duties and rapid emergence into favor with the other gods was just the exhibiting of ambition and drive she had given him.

That left one person at fault.

From the son stealing, to the triumphant ending for her enemies, Ate had more than one reason to be angry.

And she blamed it _all, _every last nuance and motion, on Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

And if you though she was going to let him get away with _that, _you're crazier than she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ate's Revenge: Sequel to **_**Demigod**_

**~by JanayOkay14**

**A/N: **

—**RANT BEGIN—**

**I **_**JUST **_**read "The Lost Hero" and it really hit home just how much I miss canon Percy. Hopefully  
Mr. Riordan goes a little Stephanie Meyer on us for like, five seconds, and writes a whole different, separate-from-series book about what Percy was doing during Lost Hero time. I'm sure it'll be explained in the next book, but I'll still miss Percy's 1****st**** person POV. To me, Leo is almost as cool as Percy, but not yet. Don't get me wrong, Jason's a cool hero, but A) water has way more possibilities than air, and B) Jason is like, super perfect Mr. Ken Carter doll. Percy has flaws, which makes his good qualities even better.**

**And don't get me started on the two leading couples. **

**Point? Lost Hero rocked, and Percy = Love Forever!**

—**RANT END—**

**Chapter 2: **_**Where Percy Ignores a Warning**_

Ate's mysterious visit was all anyone could talk about for the rest of the day.

When Justin heard about it, he nearly had a heart attack from sheer rage. He marched to the Big House to demand what his mother had been doing there, but by then Mr. D was gone on mysterious business, and Chiron didn't have any answers.

"I have a weird feeling about this," Justin told Percy around the campfire. "Why would she be here? She can't go after me, I'm divine now. So now I'm worried about _you_."

"Me?" Percy looked up. He had been concentrating on a flickering miniature campfire—made out of water—in his palm, and when he stopped, it pooled into a ball.

"Yeah, you. Don't you think my mom is going to be mad about all of—" he waved his hand to indicated Percy, himself, and everything in their general area "—this?"

"I thought all the monsters she sent to kill us meant she was _already _mad," Percy said with a straight face and only faintly sarcastic tone. It was his eyes that gave the joke away. "My mistake, that must have been the warm up."

"Are you through?"

"We both know the answer to that." Justin grinned, but a cold chill shot up and down his spine at the thought of his mother's feverish blue eyes watching them.

"Look Percy," he said carefully, watching his friend watch Annabeth across the fire. "Just be careful."

Percy nodded, looking like he'd already left the conversation. Justin stood up, shaking his head, and walked away, already thinking that orange really wasn't his color, and wouldn't it be so much better if the camp t-shirts were purple?

At first, Percy didn't seem to notice his friend was gone.

"Careful," he said to himself, suddenly smiling into the fire. He threw the little water ball up in the air, where it exploded in a spectacular, glittering firework against the night sky. He stood, watching as the remains shot off in different directions, some headed to Ate, the others to Olympus.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked away, still smiling and saying to himself, "Aren't I always?"

* * *

**Ate listened to Percy's message with growing outrage. She** sat on her throne, in a cave, under a mountain, and deep beneath the earth. When the message ended, her few and frightened minions scattered like startled fish.

"HOW DARE—!" she threw a porcelain pot. "THAT LITTLE—!" she shattered a glass vase. Then she stood and just yelled. "UUUUUUUGH!" She whirled to face the messenger, burning with rage. "WHO THE HADES DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

"The Son of Poseidon?" the little ball of water answered helpfully.

She struggled for a moment to think of what would destroy water, and then screamed. "BOIL IT! POLLUTE IT! TURN IT TO STEAM! JUST GET RID OF IT!"

One minion ran into the room carrying a pot, a bag of dirt, and a box of matches. She quickly started a fire, grabbed the little ball and put it inside of the pot, and then dumped the dirt inside of it. Then she ran out like a shadow hound was after her.

Ate stood immobile for a moment, and then a smile inched over her glittering face. She walked over to a magic window that showed her camp half-blood in real time. She watched as Percy and Annabeth slipped into the woods, quickly finding a quiet place to make out.

Even as the dirty ball of magic water continued to bubble variations Percy's message: "_Give it up, we won. Give it up, it's over. Give it up. Give it up. Give it up. You lose" _her smile just grew wider.

"So," she said, reaching into the image to place her hand on Percy's head and release a burst of power. "He gloats before the battle has begun? He'll regret that later."

She pulled her hand away, leaving a trail of red glitter, and Percy jerked away from Annabeth.

Annabeth asked what was wrong, embarrassed, and all Percy could do was murmur "Nothing, nothing." Ate watched as her red glitter settled into Percy's skin and hair, and their argument heated up. Finally, Annabeth walked away in a huff, and Ate laughed, long and hard.

Regret it, indeed.

**A/N: If you didn't get that last scene, it was basically that the already impulsive Percy, when effected by the powers of a goddess of rash deeds, would become even more so. And therefore would probably say the first things that came to his head, and those things would probably make Annabeth mad. **

**Love it? Hate it? Thanks for reviews telling me about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ate's Revenge: Sequel to **_**Demigod.**_

**~By JanayOkay14**

**Chapter Three:**_**Where Percy Starts to Regret**_

"She _cursed _me!" Percy swore under his breath. Grover shrugged, his mouth was full of tin foil.

Justin shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. "You sent her a message that basically said she was a loser. What did you expect, a cookie? Dang, this pizza is good."

"I was trying to get closure."

Justin looked up. "Closure? With my evil-witch-goddess-of-bad-stuff mother? Seriously? Dude, you need to fire your shrink. I'll find you a good one."

"I saw it on Doctor Phil."

"Oh. Yeah, don't watch that show," Justin pulled a pile of business cards out of the back pocket of his sagging purple jeans. "I was serious about that shrink, dude. I know people." He plopped the pile in front of Percy and went back to eating.

Percy sized up the pile with his eyes. "Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have like a hundred business cards for child physiologists in your back pocket?"

"My mom. My mortal one, I mean. She got worried when I told her some ghosts with big boobs tried to beat me up."

"That," Percy said "is understandable."

At that moment Annabeth and a few of her sisters walked by, glaring with their stormy eyes. It was like the north wind blew in their wake. The boys shivered.

"Dude," Justin said, still watching the girls. "What did you _say_? I haven't seen a girl that pissed since the time I accidently told a fan it was nice to see some of my guy fans for a change. Turns out she was my fan because she plays hockey too. Yeah, not anymore."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. I had those bruises for weeks."

"You know," Grover spoke up for the first time in the conversation. Percy noticed that Grover always got quieter when Justin was around. He figured it was part holy-crap-I'm-eating-lunch-with-a-god, part, holy-crap-I'm-eating-lunch-with-a-celebrity, and mostly holy-crap-I'm-eating-lunch-with-a-guy-who-wears-purple-pants. "I'm kind of curious about this curse. As far as I know, Ate herself is kind of regarded as a curse. She doesn't really have any blessings to give as far as I can think of, so a curse from her would probably be unbelievably bad."

"Gee, thanks, Grove. I feel better about it now." Percy rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean no blessings?" Justin said, not entirely sure why he was defending his mother. "When you guys found me I had that thing that made the people go crazy for me. Wasn't that a blessing?"

"Not for all the fans that got trampled it wasn't." Grover muttered.

"Hey, G, come on." Percy said.

But Justin was already standing up, eyes far away and sad. "No, he's right. It's fine." He looked at them with an unreadable expression. He said, "I'll see you later, Percy." Then he walked away.

Halfway across the lawn, he lifted his face to the sky and was gone in a dazzling flash of sunlight.

Grover breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, I hate that guy. He wears weird clothes and he flirts with all the nymphs."

"You wish you were him."

"So what? I still hate him."

Percy remembered something and decided to show Grover before he forgot again. "Hey, man, look. I figured out how to do the water yo-yo."

Grover raised his eyebrows. They'd had a debate earlier about whether or not Percy could form water shapes that behaved like real material: string, rope, etc. Grover hadn't thought it was possible, but Percy had, and now he was about to prove he was right.

He grinned, summoning the water from his canteen over his head. He shaped it into a yo-yo, looping a thin strand of water around his finger. Then he concentrated and tried to get the water to move more naturally, as if it was really a string holding a plastic disc at the end.

He was intent on his task, and Grover said nothing, but he watched as Percy got the hang of his water yo-yo. It was so realistic Grover wasn't sure it wasn't just a blue yo-yo, and it looked so cool he didn't even care that he was wrong.

Then something strange happened.

Percy started to let the water evaporate, but his arm jerked back up as if of his own will, and he did a looping trick with the yo-yo. He was so excited about it, Grover wasn't sure he noticed that a moment ago he had been about to put the toy away.

He watched with increasing concern as his friend's tricks got more and more complicated, filled with loops and twirls and jumps, and Percy's eyes gained a feverish edge. His forehead broke out in sweat, and Grover was sure it wasn't just the effort of doing the tricks. The tricks were practically doing themselves.

"Percy?"

"I can't stop," he said between gritted teeth, fear invading his eyes. It may have seemed funny to the other campers that Percy was freaking out because he couldn't control his yo-yo, but this was something bigger than that. He couldn't control his powers. Or rather, his powers were controlling him.

And he got the feeling he knew why.

"Grover," he said desperately. "grab it yo-yo when it swings to you." He flung the watery disc as far as it would go, and Grover snatched it out of the air, flinging it away and soaking a trio of Aphrodite cabin girls in the process.

Percy stared at his trembling hands, watching in horror as read glitter danced over his palms. He was bone tired from keep up his powers for so long without a stop, but he stood up and ran anyway.

Grover yelled after him, but he kept going, as fast as he could.

It didn't matter.

No matter how far or fast he went, even when he jumped into the water and swam to the bottom, he could still hear Ate's laugh ringing in his ears.

**A/N: Just so you know, Grover is not to be perceived as me personifying a Bieber hater that's in reality just jealous. I was thinking more of the fact that Book Grover is super shy and pitiful and when he meets confident, attractive, guys that are cooler than him, he would naturally be either in awe of (Percy) or in disdain of (Justin) them. Plus, it's so obvious that Justin would flirt with all the nymphs. I had to put it in somewhere. And Grover's girlfriend is a Juniper bush/tree, so why wouldn't he be jealous?**

**I know this isn't the best but I hope people like reading it anyway. Much love, and thank you for reviews!**

**Love,**

**J**

**PS: the Ghosts With Big Boobs comment is a reference to Demigod, which I hope you've read too :D**

**PPS: I'm so bad at this. I need to start writing this story again because I had big plans for it. I think I might write it all out and then bam, bam, BAM post it all at once. So…don't expect an update for awhile.**

**But when I do make one and you get "7 new chapters to Ates Revenge" in your inbox…please read, okay? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ate's Revenge: Sequel to **_**Demigod.**_

**~By JanayOkay14**

**Chapter Three:**_**Where Percy Starts to Regret**_

"She _cursed _me!" Percy swore under his breath. Grover shrugged, his mouth was full of tin foil.

Justin shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. "You sent her a message that basically said she was a loser. What did you expect, a cookie? Dang, this pizza is good."

"I was trying to get closure."

Justin looked up. "Closure? With my evil-witch-goddess-of-bad-stuff mother? Seriously? Dude, you need to fire your shrink. I'll find you a good one."

"I saw it on Doctor Phil."

"Oh. Fire him anyway," Justin pulled a pile of business cards out of the back pocket of his sagging purple jeans. "I was serious about that shrink, dude. I know people." He plopped the pile in front of Percy and went back to eating.

Percy sized up the pile with his eyes. "Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have like a hundred business cards for child physiologists in your back pocket?"

"My mom. My mortal one, I mean. She got worried when I told her some ghosts with big boobs tried to beat me up."

"That," Percy said "is understandable."

At that moment Annabeth and a few of her sisters walked by, glaring with their stormy eyes. It was like the north wind blew in their wake. The boys shivered.

"Dude," Justin said, still watching the girls. "What did you _say_? I haven't seen a girl that pissed since the time I accidently told a fan it was nice to see some of my guy fans for a change. Turns out she was my fan because she plays hockey too. Yeah, not anymore."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. I had those bruises for weeks."

"You know," Grover spoke up for the first time in the conversation. Percy noticed that Grover always got quieter when Justin was around. He figured it was part holy-crap-I'm-eating-lunch-with-a-god, part, holy-crap-I'm-eating-lunch-with-a-celebrity, and mostly holy-crap-I'm-eating-lunch-with-a-guy-who-wears-purple-pants. "I'm kind of curious about this curse. As far as I know, Ate herself is kind of regarded as a curse. She doesn't really have any blessings to give as far as I can think of, so a curse from her would probably be unbelievably bad."

"Gee, thanks, Grove. I feel better about it now." Percy rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean no blessings?" Justin said, not entirely sure why he was defending his mother. "When you guys found me I had that thing that made the people go crazy for me. Wasn't that a blessing?"

"Not for all the fans that got trampled it wasn't." Grover muttered.

"Hey, G, come on." Percy said.

But Justin was already standing up, eyes far away and sad. "No, he's right. It's fine." He looked at them with an unreadable expression. He said, "I'll see you later, Percy." Then he walked away.

Halfway across the lawn, he lifted his face to the sky and was gone in a dazzling flash of sunlight.

Grover breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, I hate that guy. He wears weird clothes and he flirts with all the nymphs."

"You wish you were him."

"So what? I still hate him."

Percy remembered something and decided to show Grover before he forgot again. "Hey, man, look. I figured out how to do the water yo-yo."

Grover raised his eyebrows. They'd had a debate earlier about whether or not Percy could form water shapes that behaved like real material: string, rope, etc. Grover hadn't thought it was possible, but Percy had, and now he was about to prove he was right.

He grinned, summoning the water from his canteen over his head. He shaped it into a yo-yo, looping a thin strand of water around his finger. Then he concentrated and tried to get the water to move more naturally, as if it was really a string holding a plastic disc at the end.

He was intent on his task, and Grover said nothing, but he watched as Percy got the hang of his water yo-yo. It was so realistic Grover wasn't sure it wasn't just a blue yo-yo, and it looked so cool he didn't even care that he was wrong.

Then something strange happened.

Percy started to let the water evaporate, but his arm jerked back up as if of his own will, and he did a looping trick with the yo-yo. He was so excited about it, Grover wasn't sure he noticed that a moment ago he had been about to put the toy away. 

He watched with increasing concern as his friend's tricks got more and more complicated, filled with loops and twirls and jumps, and Percy's eyes gained a feverish edge. His forehead broke out in sweat, and Grover was sure it wasn't just the effort of doing the tricks. The tricks were practically doing themselves.

"Percy?"

"I can't stop," he said between gritted teeth, fear invading his eyes. It may have seemed funny to the other campers that Percy was freaking out because he couldn't control his yo-yo, but this was something bigger than that. He couldn't control his powers. Or rather, his powers were controlling him.

And he got the feeling he knew why.

"Grover," he said desperately. "grab it yo-yo when it swings to you." He flung the watery disc as far as it would go, and Grover snatched it out of the air, flinging it away and soaking a trio of Aphrodite cabin girls in the process.

Percy stared at his trembling hands, watching in horror as read glitter danced over his palms. He was bone tired from keep up his powers for so long without a stop, but he stood up and ran anyway.

Grover yelled after him, but he kept going, as fast as he could.

It didn't matter.

No matter how far or fast he went, even when he jumped into the water and swam to the bottom, he could still hear Ate's laugh ringing in his ears.

**A/N: Just so you know, Grover is not to be perceived as me personifying a Bieber hater that's in reality just jealous. I was thinking more of the fact that Book Grover is super shy and pitiful and when he meets confident, attractive, guys that are cooler than him, he would naturally be either in awe of (Percy) or in disdain of (Justin) them. Plus, it's so obvious that Justin would flirt with all the nymphs. I had to put it in somewhere. And Grover's girlfriend is a Juniper bush/tree, so why wouldn't he be jealous?**

**I know this isn't the best but I hope people like reading it anyway. Much love, and thank you for reviews!**

**Love,**

**J**


End file.
